The Psychic
by LHS Writing Lab 2006
Summary: jsmith. Cafiero and O'Shields are brought to justice by Walker, Texas Ranger, in this story from a 1styear writing lab student.


_**Walker Texas Ranger**_

**The Psychic**

Welcome back to Walker Texas Rangers. Last week on Walker Texas rangers, Trivette found he's in a downfall of mess with A drug dealer called O'Shields and a gunman called Cafiero.Both O'Shields and Cafiero were dangerous and didn't care About anything or anybody; but what walker didn't know was That Cafiero and O'Shields were working together to kill Walker. Trivette went undercover to find the boss who was trying to send the hit man to kill Walker for taken down his operation of illegal Drugs and guns.

Next Trivette went into an old warehouse only to find it empty. Then a strange noise came upon him, so Trivette Went to investigate the noise only to find his partner walker in a booby-trap. That the gunmen had set for them. "No walker,"! Trivette said. "We were set up from the beginning." Now o'shields and his friend cafiero were looking down on Trivette and walker inside of a man made trap that is almost impossible to get out of. The trap was so deep that if someone was 7ft 5in tall there only be halfway out of the trap. So trivette began to think and look around the where house to find something to help him get walker out of the trap. There it was a 44 (lying down on the floor next to the old dusty box full of books) that would help trivette get walker out of the trap. Trivette got walker out and then went back to the ranger's station were they receive a lead on the drug's dealer only to find out that they were in on another crime.(Theme song is playing)(Music stops).

This week on Walker Texas Ranger there was this girl who were taken by these two men who had trick her into given her some candy if she came to there van. The two men were already wanted fro the attempted murder of walker and trivette.the two men didn't leave any trace of kidnapping, until the family of the missing girl thought of hiring a psychic to help them out on the case. Walker didn't believe in psychics, but had agreed to work with one on this case since they didn't have any other lead. Walker later had to leave and go to Austin to meet up with general smith and the governor of Texas.

Walker left and let trivette and a retired ranger named jr. who was now a restaurant owner tale the case. The two of them started to look up cafiero's and o'shelds history where they found a long list of crimes they had done in the past 10 years.Jr called the psychic to meet him and trivette at the girls mother house where the psychic would try to get an connection or even try to find the daughter's location. The psychic later came up with a connection to the daughter and found out that the girl was scared but okay. The psychic also came across a location on where they might be when she had heard some musicals horses in the background.

So trivette later look up an address for the entire fairgrounds that was in the area at that time. He found three and called walker down form Austin so he can take a look at the fairgrounds that was in Ferris, Texas. Jr took the fairgrounds in Waco, Texas, and the psychic and trivette took the fairgrounds in Dallas, Texas. Walker and Jr found nothing that could lead to the capture of o'shelds and cafiero. Than the both of them were called to Dallas because trivette thought he had seen the girl and the man going into a close by house.

Next walker, trivette, and Jr got ready to search the house and only found the little girl stuck inside of the closet with a rope around her and duck tape around her mouth. ''It appears she's okay and I don't see any broses or scrapes on here.''Jr said. ''My mom. He went after my mom 5 mins. Ago, hurry he said he was going to kill her. Hurry!" the girl said. Walker called the police and told them to go to the mother's house. Walker, trivette, and Jr all went to the house to find Mr.cafiero and Mr.o'shelds before they kill the mother. When Walker, trivette, and Jr all arrived they found the police had already taken Mr.cafiero and Mr.o'shelds in custody. The mother is now reunited with her daughter and started to thank the rangers and every one else for helping.

**_THE END _**


End file.
